Colorless
by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: A twenty two year old who couldn't see color! Absurd! That meant he had never fallen for their true love and everyone did THAT by the time they were twenty-one. Leave it to Sollux to be the odd one out.


_Prompt 15/25_

_Prompt: Colorless- adj., without color_

Colorless

They say that love is magical in a way that no one can understand until you experience.

Well isn't that just _great_.

Sollux, di-colored glasses stabilized on his nose, slouched as he listens to his instructor drone on about multiple processing, something Sollux was quite sure he had a firm grasp of since high school. The professor then started to draw diagrams, ones that Sollux was sure going to be on some test and started right back up to paying attention.

"I can use color, right?" The professor asked. The class laughed, but not Sollux. The diagram showed in all grew shades to Sollux, not the multiple shades of blue to everyone else. With a click of a button, Sollux took a picture of the chart with his phone. A few of his classmates looked at him.

"That is way too much to copy down." He made up and excuse as some of the others got the idea and took pictures as well.

A twenty-two year old who couldn't see color? Absurd! Everyone was able to see the colors by their twenty first birthdays! If you couldn't then you haven't fall for your true love and well it was unheard of to not do that before twenty one. Most even know who their true love is by eighteen. Leave it to Sollux to have absolutely no idea by twenty-two.

It was really embarrassing, really. He had consulted the internet to find other cases just like his, like he did with most of his problems. Being brilliant with a computer _still_ didn't help as he didn't find a single person who shared his problem. Nope, all of them had found theirs before they had had hit twenty one.

To further add to embarrassment, Sollux had Aradia (one of four people other than family to know of his lack of love) dress him in clothes that matched. It was like his mother was dressing him all over again. Aradia said she never mined it and that Sollux would find his person sooner or later.

Yeah, easy for her to say, she had it _easy_. Feferi (two of four) had been her best girl friend and a few too many drinks after Prom had led to a brand new relationship. Before that Sollux had assumed one of them would end up being his.

Well, he was wrong. So, now here he was lying to the world.

After class he left his college's campus to a small burrito place right near his apartment. What some would call his best guy friend stood there looking bored as fuck. Karkat (3 of 4) had been Sollux's friend after a high school teacher had made them 'desk buddies' on the first day of ninth grade. Sollux and Karkat roomed together in college until last year when he fell for his best friend, Gamzee (4 of 4), whom he has known since they were kids. It wasn't fair, at least to Sollux, that everyone else had been finding their person.

Lately, something that shouldn't be happening was totally happening. Sollux was starting to look at all of his friends in a 'more than friends' type of way. No matter that they were already taken, but his lonely grey colored world was looking bleak and his heart was trying to find anyone, no matter who they were, who would be his.

This applied to _all_ of his friends, he just happened to spend the most time with his best friends, you know because they were his best friends, just friends. It was easier with Aradia and Feferi, because they were generally both together. Karkat was different in that Sollux didn't always see him with Gamzee, like right now. Gamzee went to lunch with his good friend Tavros at this time, because Tavros went to a different school nearby and Wednesday was really the only day that would really work for him.

The angry looking cancer waited as Sollux approached to go inside the establishment. It was half-priced Wednesday, a tradition him and Karkat honored since its discovery one drunken afternoon in Sophomore Year. The two ordered then sat down in the back corner, their customary spot.

Karkat's eyes had bags under them the size of Jupiter, ones usually only the size of Saturn. His MCAT test was next week and Sollux was sure hadn't slept for two days since he passed out in the library. As he gulped own his burrito, Sollux flipped open his phone to the picture of the chart and put it in his friend's face.

"What? It's a fucking chart about shit I don't know." The cancer said, unamused as he went back to eating his burrito. Sollux, frustrated, put the phone closer to his friend's face.

"Look, asshole."

"I'm eating!" Karkat exclaimed as Sollux pushed the phone into his cheek.

"The colors." Sollux simply said. The cancer looked at the chart for a second, perplexed, before turning away.

"I don't even want to look at another chart of the rest of my fucking life, let alone _your_ chart."

"I need to actually _know_ this chart." Sollux insisted. Karkat could be as stubborn ass sometimes.

"Ask Aradia or Feferi when they aren't sucking face."

"Then I'll never get my chart read!" Karkat snorted lightly.

"I don't give a damn." The cancer dismissed the subject completely with a wave of his hand.

"You are the worst friend ever. Why are you avoiding this?" Sollux accused.

"Why do you have to be so Goddamn sensitive all the time?" Another interjection and a couple more curses that resulted in Sollux not getting his chart read occurred before the two left the burrito place. It was good time in Sollux's opinion.

Afterwards, Karkat headed to his apartment as per usual. It was a shitty, cramped apartment managed by an aspiring doctor and a musical genius (also a stoner, but hey, everyone has their quirks). He laughed a bit a ain before departing about the chart, which sent a shiver through Sollux's body. Okay, so the outing had done nothing to quell the feelings inside of Sollux. Fucking _feelings_.

Sollux walked towards the library, having to meet with his group for their senior project. Let's rephrase that: Sollux walked towards the library, having to meet with his incompetent group of fucking morons who couldn't tell Ascii from Greek, for their shit project that was basically their whole grade.

On the way, he passed one of the restaurants on campus and froze in his spot. Then, he panicked and hid behind the closest object he could find which happened to be a strategically placed tree.

There, next to the entrance of "M420", stood the lanky, clowned up Gamzee with small, paraplegic Tavros.

Not just 'with', though, _kissing_.

Like that, thing you do with your partner and not your friend. Sollux, looked again just to make sure this was happening. Yep, it was happening. It wasn't even a friendly kiss, it was making out in public, _disgusting_.

What should he do? Confront Gamzee? That didn't seem wise, Gamzee had a good couple of inches on him and was stronger than most for the way he carries his cello around everywhere.

Okay, he could tell Karkat. What if Karkat didn't believe him?

He could just say nothing and forget about the whole entire thing. He _was_ already going to be late to his group meeting which was sounding much more appealing than it did before.

He came out of hiding, only to lock eyes with a surprised looking Gamzee. After hesitating, Sollux absconded the fuck out of there and to the library to his group. Gamzee didn't follow him, so that was good news. He could barely focus on his work as his group combined their stupid ideas to form a crazy monster of shit. It was horrible to say the least.

Guilt kept creeping on him and he decided that he would have to confront Gamzee, it was the only way. His phone buzzed and Sollux picked up to find a message from the clown telling him to meet him at his apartment later that night, a time which Karkat had planned to use as studying time in one of the chemistry buildings. With the utmost cared, Sollux said he would be there.

Reluctantly, Sollux knocked on the shitty apartment door later that night. Gamzee opened it and Sollux forgot how he could almost never breathe with the smell of weed in the apartment. The two sat down at the very small table across from each other as Gamzee drank this weird looking soda. There was silence and Sollux did not think this was how this whole thing was supposed to be going.

"Aren't you going to defend yourself?" The clown looked relaxed, not nervous at all, as he drank his soda.

"From what should I be defending?"

"From what!? You macking all up on Tavros!" Sollux exclaimed. Gamzee looked unconcern. "It's kind of wrong to cheat on your boyfriend."

"But I was macking all up and motherfucking being with my boyfriend?" Gamzee looked confused as he tilted his head and still managed to drink his soda all nonchalant.

"Tavros is not your –" Sollux stopped. "What?"

"Tavros is the one I see colors with my friend." He put his soda down and smiled, creepy as fuck, at the other man. "Karkat is one who can't see with all the colors of the wind. Just like yourself, motherfucker."

Oh, that was not what Sollux was expecting.

"Why were you two lying to me then?" Sollux fingers fidgeted, begging to be tapped, a nervous habit he had developed as a young kid.

"Don't know, just did what my best friend told me to do." Gamzee smiled again and not for a second did Sollux believe him. Irritated and shocked and betrayed Sollux got up and left the apartment. "Faraday Building, second floor." Gamzee called out as Sollux started to descend the steps.

The Faraday building is on the fringe of campus and Sollux finds it easily. He also finds Karkat relatively easily as he sits in the corner of one of many study areas. He is alone and listening to music as he studies and doesn't notice Sollux until he is sitting across from him.

"What are you fucking doing here?" Karkat asks.

"What the hell is going on!?" Sollux was mad, to say the least. As he walked here, his rage got the best of him. He was the only one who couldn't see color and now Gamzee was saying that Karkat, his best friend, couldn't see it either. That pissed him off. "I see Gamzee kissing Tavros and he says that they are together and you, fucking you Karkat, couldn't see color!" Karkat stared at him with the biggest fucking eyes the size of disks which just confirmed the validity of that statement was truer than Eridan is a desperate Mac loving hipster.

"I –"

"You didn't tell me!" Sollux almost spit out. "I thought I was alone you douchebag!"

"I know you did." Karkat said, sighing.

"Do you know what this means?!" Sollux almost yelled.

"I hope _you_ do." The cancer was dealing with this in a much more subdued manner, like if someone had taken all the rage out of him, which Sollux thought was impossible.

"It means –" Sollux stopped. What _did_ it mean? That he wasn't alone? No, it was something more. It meant that there were only two twenty-two year olds who couldn't see color and they were at the same table in some Chemistry building and who also just happened to have a lot of common interests and have been friends for almost eight years know and one of them has been a fucking liar to cover up the fact that he couldn't see color to the other who already couldn't see color. With considerable less rage, Sollux sat down. "It sounds like a fucking movie."

"A clichéd movie, maybe."

"One of your stupid Rom-Coms then." Sollux responded without thinking. A Rom-Com? Forget the comedy part, but romance?

"Looks like it." Karkat commented. The cancer was just watching him. He looked a little frightened, maybe? Okay, let's go over facts. He was in the same room as the only one his age who couldn't see color, which is not normal. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that something was wrong and something should be happening, but _what_? He looked at Karkat for answers, but was still just sitting there. "Are you okay? You look like you are going to fucking vomit."

"I don't know." Sollux admitted. "_Something_ is supposed to be happening, something important."

"What do you want to fucking happen?"

"I don't know!" Sollux exclaimed hastily, he was so frustrated. He put his head in his hands. "I just don't fucking know." They sat there in silence for a minute. There was a hand on his wrist and looked to find Karkat's hand stretched across the table and taking his hand down from his head.

Sollux sat up as he looked at Karkat again. His friend was concerned, really concerned. Why was finding out he couldn't see color doing this to Sollux? It was like he was having an existential crisis or something else he couldn't explain. He could feel it consuming him. Wait, feeling? _What was he feeling?_

"I don't know." Sollux said again, because he really didn't know what to say to Karkat. Karkat frowned, not a reaction Sollux was thinking was going to happen, and leaned forward, using the hand he was using to hold on to Sollux's wrist as leverage, and put his lips right on Sollux's. He pulled back and looked at Karkat in a questioning manner. That seemed like what was supposed to happen now, but Karkat had just _kissed_ him.

"You were taking too long to figure things out." Karkat said. "Way to go dipshit, I was actually trying to let you sort out your shit but that was going nowhere fucking fast."

Sollux sat and gawked. He was just staring at Karkat when he noticed the grey fade away into hues he didn't know how to comprehend as his world stopped being colorless.

Compliments? Complaints? Concerns?

Put them in a Review!

Munchies 420, is a restaurant in Florida that just so happens to suit Gamzee in my opinion. So I called it M420. Faraday is a famous chemist who did things with electrolysis. He has a unit named after him! So I named the Chemistry building after him.

Thank you for Reading!


End file.
